Rozen
Rozen is identified as the creator of the Rozen Maiden dolls throughout the series. He is their father, referring to him as such. Appearance : His appearance is not shown thoroughly with mostly only brief glimpses. Although, as he seems to exhibit sorcerous powers, he may be able to hide from view or alter his own appearance. His appearance is eventually shown although his face is hollow. In Anime : His face is fully shown from the side in the anime although the lighting makes his eye color uncertain. He has wavy blonde hair which is tied back into a ponytail (marking an interesting resemblance to Enju, his apprentice). Biography : Rozen had a daughter by the name of Alice, who died for an unknown reason. At first his objective in making living dolls was to bring his daughter back, but none of the dolls he made would be able to take her place, and soon he drove himself insane and his reasoning became less about bringing his daughter back and more about making the perfect little girl (though the perfect little girl is still most likely modeled after his daughter). Thus the Rozen Maidens were made, using pieces of his own heart as the Rosa Mysticas, he gave the chance at obtaining Alice. : Rozen has eternally watched over the Alice Game (most likely from the N-Field) and appears to have attained a very long (possibly immortal) lifespan, like his dolls, as he watches them progress throughout the centuries. : He has gone by many aliases throughout time, such as the Count of St. Germain or Alessandro Cagliostro. The dolls refer to him as 'Father' (In Japanese, they refer to as "Otou-sama". "Otou" is an address to one's father, "-sama" which is a very respectful honorific suffix in Japanese). In Anime : In the anime, he speaks to Shinku various times and indicates that besides battling, there is another way to end the Alice Game. It is also apparent that he had an apprentice named Enju and an assistant named Laplace's Demon, who is a humanoid rabbit that deals as a go-between with Enju in Rozen Maiden Träumend. Trivia * Rozen's desire to make the dolls stems from the death of his daughter. He wanted to revive her but ended up forgetting his reason for doing this and instead turned his sights on creating the ultimate girl.Tale 62 * While we do not know his exact age, he was stated to be over 2,000 years old. However, considering Solomon and the Queen of Sheba was mentioned in his puppet show, he may be even older than that. * Rozen may very well be a false name, Shinku has stated herself that she does not know his real name. * It is currently believed that he is in the N-field, but someplace where even Kirakishou can not find him. The dolls are not allowed to see him until one of them becomes "Alice" and if they somehow come close to the world he is staying in, Laplace will promptly make them go to another world within the N-field. References & Citations Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters